NarutoSensei
by islenatouya11
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si naruto se convirtiera en sensei? mal summary pero pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Y aqui otra vez yo! Esta vez con una historia de naruto! Espero que les guste y por favor no me maten por escribir este fic, que no estan malo! (al menos no como el summary) Bueno disfruten y lean! Y dejen sus reviews ^**

* * *

**_Naruto-Sensei capitulo 1: Un nuevo equipo_**

**__**La bella Konaha seguía igual, solo que había tres ninjas que subieron a la categoría ''jounin''. De resto, todo seguía igual la misma hokage, los mismos heroes, incluso los mismos enfados de Naruto. Espera ¿Naruto enfadándose?

-!Ni hablar!-dijo un peli-rubio de ojos celestes, había cambiado mucho, ahora tenía 19 años, y su aspecto era igual al de su padre, el cuarto hokage, y su personalidad, era igual a la de su madre-No pienso perder mi tiempo entrenando 3 niños ¿¡Es que acaso soy una niñera!?-dijo Naruto indignado

-Naruto-hablo una pelirosa, la cual ahora llevaba el pelo mas largo, amarrado por una cinta de color rosa (ya se imaginaran quien se la dio)-Cálmate-prosiguió-Es nuestro deber como jounin, ayudar a los principiantes-aclaró Sakura, Tsunade hizo un gesto de ''si'' y miró fijamente a Naruto

-Pero si no quieres no lo hagas-retiró un papel de la mesa-Pero tienes que saber que un hokage siempre ayuda a los demás-dijo mandandole una ''indirecta'' bastante directa-Pues como tu no quieres yo...

-Lo haré!-al oír esto Tsunade hizo una mueca ''Victoria!'' pensó Tsunade para si misma, los demás veían aquella escena con una gotita en la cabeza

-Pues bien!-dijo la hokage satisfecha-Os dire los grupos. El equipo 14 lo forma Satoshi takashi, Yuuki Yamamoto, Haruka Tanaka y Sakura haruno

-Hi!-dijo Sakura

-El equipo 16 lo forma Kaito Kimura, Hayate Uchida, Hikari Matsumoto y Hinata Hyuga

-S-Si!

-Y por ultimo el equipo 18 Takumi Suzuki, Ryo Yoshida, Sora Hiraga y Naruto Uzumaki

-Bien

-Ahora os ireis a presentar a vuestros alumnos que os estan esperando-todos se estaban acercando a la puerta-Y cuidadlos bien! Por que o si no yo misma me encargaré de vosotros-dijo apretandose los puños

-S-si señora-dijeron todos al unisono asustados

**En el lugar de encuentro**

****-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y desde ahora en adelante seré vuestro Sensei-dijo mirandolos con una cara amable-Bueno presentemosnos-hizo una pausa-Soy Naruto Uzumaki me encanta el ramen y entrenar pero odio el alchool (hiraya lo traumo XD)

-Yo soy Ryo Yoshida me encanta comer y entrenar, mi sueño es ser como tu-dijo un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeralda, lo ultimo lo dijo señalando a Naruto el cual se sonrojo

-Soy Sora Hiraga, amo a las flores y dibujar, mi sueño es ser la mejor Kunoichi de la historia-dijo alegremente una niña de pelo rojo y ojos de su mismo color , Naruto le sonrio y ella se sonrojo

-Me llamo Takumi Suzuki me encatan las personas fuertes pero odio a las debiles-Naruto se quedó frio al oir la presentacion de el niño de cabellos rubios y ojos ambares

-Bueno, ya nos hemos presentado, mañana aquí a las 9:00 am entendido?-todos asintieron y Naruto se marchó a su casa, pensando en el giro de 180º que había dado su vida

**Al día siguiente...**

****Eran las 9:30 y Naruto todavía no había llegado, Sora estaba recogiendo flores para darselas a Naruto, Ryo por su parte estaba echandole la culpa al Sensei y Takumi... Nada.

-Hey!-se escuchó desde un arbol, era Naruto-Sensei-Perdon por la tardanza-dijo apenado

-No, te preocupes-dijo Sora mostrandole las flores-Son para tí-el Sensei las cogió

-Gracias-miró las flores-son preciosas-dijo dedicandole una gran sonrisa a la cual, los ojos de Sora se volvieron dos corazones mientras pensaba ''Es muy lindo'' Ryo al ver esto se enfado

-Donde estabas Naruto-Sensei?-preguntó Takumi, indiferente al resto del grupo

-Yo estaba haciendo un trabajo muy importante-dijo Naruto mientras ponía una cara de seriedad

-Un trabajo...importante?-dijeron Ryo y Takumi al unisono

-Si yo estaba...-lo miraron con curiosidad-Durmiendo-los tres se cayeron al estilo anime

''Incluso tiene sentido del humor'' pensaba Sora con todavía con ojos en forma de corazon

-Bueno empecemos-dijo Naruto-Sensei decidido

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo ''Integración en el equipo'' ¡Bye!**


	2. Integración en el Grupo

**Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo me pertenece esta alocada historia XD. Disfruten y dejen sus reviews (si quieren) ^^**

* * *

_** Naruto-Sensei capitulo 2: integracion en el equipo**_

Bien empecemos-dijo Naruto-Sensei decidido, señaló a dos cascabeles que tenía colgados en el pantalón (como kakashi)-tendréis que conseguir cada uno, uno de los cascabeles

-Pero si solo hay dos-dijo Takumi indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-Eso es por que uno de vosotros, volverá a la academia por otros cuatro años-La cara de Ryo se desfiguró al oír esto-Asi que atacadme con todo lo que tengáis- ''Atacarle? Yo no puedo hacerle daño a Naruto-Sensei'' pensó Sora mientras ponía una cara de confusión-Contaré hasta 3, cuando me de la vuelta tendréis que estar escondidos-los tres asintieron-1,2 y 3-se da al vuelta-Veo que se lo han tomado en serio-un kunai sale despedido desde uno de los matorrales, Naruto lo esquiva con facilidad-O tal vez no...-

-Bien, lo despiste-dijo Takumi desde uno de los matorrales,oye un ruido y se da la vuelta-AAAAHH!

**En otro matorral...**

-Que fue eso?-dijo Ryo mirando a Sora, quien negó con la cabeza-Parece la voz de Takumi, quien iba a decirlo, Takumi asustado de Naruto-Sensei-se empezó a reir, pero algo le tapó la boca, los ojos de Sora se volvieron dos corazones e, instintivamente abrazó a Naruto, quien se encontraba algo confuso

-Sora quita-dijo Naruto intentado sacarsela de encima, ''Venga ya! seguro que ni ha Sakura ni a hinata les a pasado esto'' pensó con una cara molesta, Ryo aprovechó para lanzarle un kunai a Naruto, pero una nube blanca, seguida de un tronco aparecieron

-Un señuelo!-dijo Ryo impresionado ''Donde estara?''

-Naruto-Sensei se convirtió en un tronco! hay que encontrar la forma de devolverle a la normalidad!-dijo Sora mientras sacudía el tronco, Naruto quien estaba mirando desde un árbol pensó ''Esta es tonta o que?'' pensó con una cara de confundida

-Iré a ver como lo lleva Takumi...-dijo para si mismo saltando al lugar donde se encontraba el niño

**Con Takumi**

Takumi estaba atrapado en una trampa, amarrado de un pie y boca abajo en un arbol, intentando cortar la cuerda con un kunai, depronto llegó Naruto y lo miró divertido,

-De que te ríes?-dijo el niño un poco molesto, la cuerda se rompió y Takumi cayo de cabeza al suelo-Au!-dijo sobandose la cabeza, miró a todos los lados posibles, pero no encontró nada

-Debajo de tí-se escuchó una voz proveniente del suelo, Takumi abrió los ojos como platos ''Pero que?''pensó Takumi sorprendido-Deberías aprender que hay mas sitios, no solo los que puedas ver-dijo Naruto agarrando la pierna de Takumi y enterrandolo en la tierra, dejando solo la cabeza para que respirara-Bien creo que con esto bastará-dijo limpiandose las manos

-Naruto-Sensei!-dijo Sora corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo

-Oh no-miró hacia donde escapar, cuando encontró el sitio se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, sora lo estaba abrazando,intento quitarsela pero no pudo ''Ahora se lo que sentía Sasuke cuando todas las chicas iban a por el'' pensó Naruto, Ryo y Takumi aprovecharon la oportunidad para coger los dos cascabeles

-Naruto-Sensei mira tu pantalon-dijo Takumi con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Los cascabeles!-exclamó Naruto al ver que no los tenía

-No yo no cogí ninguno, tendré que volver a la escuela ninja no es justo!-se lamentó Sora dejando de abrazar a Naruto, quien por fin pudo respirar con facilidad

-Nadie va a volver a la academia-Sora lo miró con esperanzas-Todo fue una mentira para ver sus habilidades y, como Sensei que soy tengo que reconocer que para ser vuestra primera pelea habéis estado-los ojos de los tres niños empezaron a brillar- Fatal!-los tres niños se helaron al oír eso-Sora no debes abrazar al enemigo! Takumi nunca reveles el sitió en donde estas escondido y Ryo... Tu no has hecho nada! Solo me lanzaste un kunai y nada mas! Estoy avergonzado, pensé que os ibais a esforzar pero no fue así

-N-naruto-kun!-se oyó una voz un poco lejana, Naruto se dio la vuelta

-Hinata-chan!-dijo Naruto al reconocer de quien era la voz-¿Ya has terminado?-preguntó con una sonrisa,

-S-si ¿Y-y t-tu?-Naruto asintió, Sora al darse cuenta de la química entre Naruto y la tal Hinata, se aferró al brazo de su Sensei-Co-como te llamas?-preguntó Hinata al ver que la niña se apegaba mucho a su novio

-Sora, Sora Hiraga-dijo aferrándose mas al brazo de su Sensei

-Sora esta es Hinata mi novia-''Novia!'' pensó mientras algo sonaba partirse, era su corazón-Hinata esta es Sora una de mi alumnos-dijo Naruto alegremente, Sora soltó a Naruto, y se dio la vuelta ''Hinata Naruto-Sensei es mio!''pensaba mientras se iba con el resto del grupo

-Q-que l-le pasa?-preguntó Hinata al ver marchar a la niña

-No se si hace un rato estaba muy cariñosa-dijo mirando al equipo-Hinata quieres ir a comer conmigo?-invitó Naruto con una sonrisa ''Naruto-Kun quiere vaya a comer con el'' penso Hinata mientras se sonrojaba al rojo maximo ''Hinata ahora no te desmayes Naruto-kun quiere que vaya a comer con el'' su corazon empezó a latir muy fuerte, cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que llegó un momento que...

Se desmayó.

-Hinata!-dijo Naruto atendiendola-Despierta Hinata-empezó a sacudirla-¡Hinata!-la sacudió mas fuerte, sin respuesta ''Hinata te dije que no te desmayaras'' pensó Hinata maldiciendose ''Ahora ya no podremos ir a comer con Naruto-Kun'' abrió los ojos lentamente-Hinata me habías dado un susto-dijo suspirando, le dio un beso en los labios

Se volvió a desmayar.

-Hinata!

* * *

**Bueno esto es el segundo cap no se pierdan el proximo! ''Misiones aburridas'' Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer ^^ ¡Bye!**


	3. Misiones aburridas

**Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera si hinata ya se hubiera quedado con Naruto hace mucho, solo me pertenece esta alocada historia, y algunos personajes que me he inventado ¡Empecemos!**

* * *

_**Naruto-Sensei capitulo 3: Misiones aburridas...**_

Eran las 10:14 am, hacía mucho viento, y a la vez, mucho frío, pero por mala suerte tenían que estar afuera, congelándose hasta los huesos, los labios los tenían morados y la piel la tenían roja del frío extremo que en vez de helar, quema. Naruto maldecía mil veces a Tsunade ¿Era mas importante un gato que mantener a salvo la temperatura de sus nuevos ninjas? Increíble, simplemente increíble, ''Esta bruja me las va a pagar'' pensó Naruto mientras perseguía a un gato. No sabía como, pero el mismo gato que le tocaba encontrar a el de pequeño '' Ahora creo que si es verdad que los gatos tienen 7 vidas'' volvió a pensar mientras capturaba al gato, el gato saltó y Ryo lo agarró, instintivamente el gato le aruñó la cara, dejándola con marcas rojas.

-Maldito gato-dijo Ryo intentado apartar las garras de su cara-Mira que nos dejamos la piel encontrándote, y vas tu y me haces esto-Ryo estaba aparentemente muy molesto.

-Supongo que hemos acabado por hoy-una sonrisa pasó por la cara de Sora al decir aquello.

-No, todavía queda llevarselo a Tsunade y entregarle los informes sobre la misión-suspiró Naruto, todos se desanimaron.

Llegando, al edificio donde se encontraba la Hokage, Naruto se encontró con una visita agradable.

-Hinata!-dijo Naruto soltandose del agarre de Sora, pues ella lo estaba abrazando, se abalanzó sobre Hinata-¿Ya has acabado? ¿Te apetece ir salir hoy?-preguntaba Naruto mientras agarraba mas y mas fuerte a la chica.

-C-claro-dijo Hinata todo lo sonrojada que se puede estar, Sora miraba aquella escena con un aura oscura y con una mirada fulminante.

-Naruto-Sensei, nosotros vamos a entregarle el gato y el informe a Tsunade-sama-dijo Ryo cogiendo a Sora.

-Pues vas tu por que yo no voy!-dijo Sora tratando de quitar el brazo de Ryo, pero Takumi le agarró el otro brazo, y los dos la arrastraron hasta el fondo del edificio-Naruto-Sensei!-gritó la niña, mientras la arrastraban hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la hokage.

-T-tus alumnos son muy responsables no?-dijo Hinata viendo alejarse a los tres niños

-Si y tambien muy cariñosos-dijo viendo aquella escena con una gotita en la cabeza-Bueno a donde quieres que vayamos?-prenguntó el oji-celeste con una gran sonrisa

-D-donde t-tu quieras m-me parece bien-respondió Hinata con su usual tono tímido, Naruto al oír aquello la besó, y empezaron a caminar

**Con los demas...**

-Naruto-sensei!-gritó Sora saliendo corriendo del edificio, pero no encontró a nadie-Naruto-sensei?

-No ves que se ha ido con su novia?-dijo Takumi indiferente al los sentimientos de Sora, una aura oscura proveniente de la chica, asustó a todas las personas presentes

-Mira idiota Naruto-sensei es mio! No voy a permitir que errores como ella me lo quiten!-gritó la pelirroja señalando al rubio de ojos ambar, la chica abandonó el lugar caminando indignada.

-No te parece adorable?-dijo el oji-esmeralda embobado, el rubio lo miraba con cara de ''WTF?''

**Con la pareja principal...**

-Q-que t-te p-parece si el sab-bado vam-mos al cine?-preguntó Hinata haciendo mil cosas con sus dedos.

-Genial, ese día estoy libre-dijo Naruto sonriendo, una persona desde el balcon de su casa los estaba viendo con un aura maligna (ya se pueden imaginar quien es) en ese momento los dos se dieron un beso, y la persona del balcon rompió una maceta de la rabia

-Que monos!-se oyó desde atras de la pareja

-S-sakura-chan!-dijo Naruto ruborizado-y Ino

-Es que ahora soy una desconocida o que!-dijo Ino con una venita en la frente

-Eso demuestra que yo siempre fui mas popular que tu-se burló Sakura mientras le sacaba la lengua

-Tu ¿Popular?-se empezó a reír-Tu alucinas- la pareja miraba aquella absurda discusión con una gotita en la frente

-Solucionemos esto con una pelea-dijo Sakura segura de si misma

-P-pelea?-preguntó Hinata-No creo que deberías llegar a esos extremos-dijo Hinata intentandolas convencer

-No te metas en esto-dijeron las dos al unisono

-Lista Sakura?-

-Empecemos-Naruto iba a detenerlas pero empezaron a posar

-Tienes buenas poses pero nunca me derrotaras!-dijo Sakura posando

-Os estais quedando conmigo!-exclamó Naruto confuso

-V-vayámonos mientras e-estan distraidas-le susurró Hinata al oído de Naruto, se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a correr

**10 minutos despues...**

-Me duele la espalda de posar-dijo Ino mientras se sobaba la espalda

-Donde se han ido-dijo Sakura mientras miraba a todos los lados posibles

-Ahora ya no podemos saber quien ganó la pelea-gritó Ino

**Con la pareja principal...**

Aquel par se había sentado en un banco, mientras se daban unos pocos besitos

-Naruto-Sensei-se oyó la voz de Takumi-He perdido el poco respeto que tenía hacia ti-dijo indiferente a todo lo que pasaba por su lado, no le dio importancia y siguió con lo suyo

-Naruto...-se volvió a oír

-Y AHORA QUE JODER!-gritó molesto

-A mi no me gritas!-dijo Tsunade dandole un puñetazo en la cabeza-Y otro para que aprendas a respetar-dijo dandole otro puñetazo

-Naruto-kun!-dijo Hinata al ver su novio desmayado

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado^^ y gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews :D**


	4. Un hospital, un plan y un rescate

**Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya me estoy cansando de decir esto asi que esta será la ultima vez que lo escriba ¿Entendido? He aquí un capitulo mas de este fic a mi colección ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_**Naruto-Sensei capitulo 4: Un hospital, un plan y un rescate**_

Naruto maldecía a la hokage una, otra y otra vez ¿Como se puede ser tan bruta? ¿Como puede tener tanta fuerza? Esa es una de las cosas que Naruto admiraba de Tsunade, su fuerza. Casi lo parte en dos, como si fuera un maldito pan, lo que mas le molestaba es que Tsunade no era la única que tenía esa fuerza tan... descomunal, también estaba Sakura. Se puso a pensar que Sakura si sigue así se volverá una Tsunade, bruta y enojona, bueno es que ya lo es, lo único que pedía era que no lo mataran. Que se apiadaran de el, pues las dos le pegan y al final de recibir tanto golpe puedía llegar a un extremo y... morir.

Y ahí estaba el, en el hospital, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, intentando no parecer débil, por que le dolían todo el cráneo y un poco la mandíbula. No podía quejarse, pues su novia y Sakura lo habían tratado muy bien. Pero no podía evitar sentirse enfadado, consigo mismo y con Tsunade, esa maldita vieja tenía la culpa de todo.

-Ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó Sakura entrando por la puerta, Hinata movió la cabeza en forma de ''no''-Entiendo iré a por mas calmantes-dijo cerrando la puerta

-No espera!-volvió a abrir la puerta-Si sigues dándome mas calmantes no podré ver a mis alumnos!-gritó Naruto, Sakura no pudo evitar reír-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Como puedes querer ir a ver a tus alumnos estando en ese estado tan... penoso?-Sakura no podía dejar de reírse del aspecto de Naruto, pues tenía los dos ojos morados, y toda la cara hinchada.

-No te burles Sakura-chan!-gritó Naruto molesto al percatarse de lo que Sakura se estaba riendo en realidad

-Tranquilo... Intentare contactar con ellos y que vengan a verte-dijo sacando el movil y apuntando hacía Naruto

-¿Q-Que haces?-preguntó Naruto al oír un ''CHACK''

-Esta foto irá perfecta para mi blog, ya hasta me se el titular, Naruto el patoso-dijo Sakura volviéndose a reír

-¡Borra esa foto!-gritó Naruto saltando de la cama, cayendose de cara al suelo volvió a sonar otro ''CHACK''

-Si mejor borro esa, por que esta esta mejor-dijo Sakura riendose entre dientes y cerrando la puerta de la habitación

**Con el equipo de Naruto...**

Mientras tanto el resto del equipo estaba esperando al único miembro que faltaba, Naruto-Sensei.

-Donde se habrá metido?-preguntó Ryo mirando el reloj de la plaza-Llega dos horas tarde!

-Seguro que se habrá entretenido con su novia-Sora lo observo con un aura oscura-O tal vez no-corrigió Takumi al ver la cara de Sora

-Seguro que ese error lo ha secuestrado!-exclamó Sora imaginándose a Naruto amarrado pidiendo ayuda y Hinata arrastrándolo hacia su guarida-Hay que salvarlo!

-Mejor no nos apresuremos ¿Por que Hinata iba a secuestrar a su novio?-preguntó Ryo intentando entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Sora

-Simple. Por que sabe que el siente algo por mi, quiere alejarlo de mi lado lo mas lejos posible-explicó Sora-Pero no sabe que el amor que nos tenemos Naruto y yo es mucho mas fuerte que el deseo de ella de alejarlo de mi lado-prosiguió Sora con dos coranzoncitos en los ojos, Ryo se quedó helado ante el claro rechazo que le había echo la pelirroja, sin ella saber lo que el sentía por ella.

-Sigue soñando...-dijo Takumi indiferente

**En el hospital...**

Naruto seguía encerrado en aquella habitación, y para colmo estaba solo, Hinata había quedado con sus alumnos, y Sakura se iba de misión con los suyos, tenía envidia de ellas,por que mientras que ellas se divierten, el estaba encerrado en aquella habitación.

Había intentado escapar, pero dos guardias lo estaban vigilando, por ordenes de Tsunade, y no estaba en condiciones de saltar por la ventana por lo que se tendría que esperar, hasta que el medico le digiera ''Te recuperas muy rápido ya eres libre'' Pero no, todavía no, por que la maldita Tsunade no le dejaba salir hasta el día siguiente. Era normal que ella se preocupara, pero no hacía falta tanta guardia, ni tanto reposo, ella sabía perfectamente como era el, y aun así lo hizo ''Seguro que solo lo hizo para joder'' pensó Naruto mirando por la ventana de aquella blanca habitación.

**Con los alumnos...**

-¿Habéis entendido el plan?-preguntó la pelirroja, los demás asintieron

-Si, pero yo que tengo que ver en esto?-preguntó indiferente a todo lo que explico la niña

-¿¡ES QUE NO QUIERES SALVAR A NARUTO-SENSEI?!-gritó la pelirroja enfadada

-Si pero ¿De que lo estamos salvando? Yo que sepa Hinata es su novia-volvió a decir indiferente el rubio, a lo que Sora le respondió con una mirada fulminante al oír la palabra ''Novia'

-¡LA ÚNICA NOVIA DE NARUTO-SENSEI SOY YO! ¿Entendido?-exclamó la niña con un tono demasiado elevado, que hasta los pájaros que volaban por ahí se asustaron

-S-si señora-dijeron los dos niños asustado por la reacción de la pelirroja

-Entonces en marcha!-cambio radicalmente la niña, y empezó a caminar

-Sigo sin saber lo que ves en ella-dijo Takumi mirando a la niña

-Yo tampoco...-suspiro el oji-esmeralda

**5 Minutos mas tarde...**

-_Aquí La mas guapa del mundo ¿ Habéis localizado a la amenaza? cambio y corto_-dijo la pelirroja hablando por un micrófono

-_Aquí el chico mas molón de la historia, si la hemos localizado esta con sus alumnos-_dijo el rubio desde un matorral hablando por otro micrófono

-_Por que tienes que ser tu el chico molón y yo el chico pasmado?_-Preguntó Ryo molesto

-_Por que yo molo y tu... eres un __simplón_-respondió ''el chico mas molón de la historia'' indiferente a las reclamaciones del ''chico mas pasmado de la historia''

-_No es justo!_-se quejó ''el chico mas pasmado de la historia''

-_Idiotas! Los motes son lo que menos importan! Decidme que esta haciendo la amenaza?_-preguntó ''la chica mas guapa del mundo'' a los dos quejicas que hablaban por el micrófono

-_Mierda! Se ha ido!_-maldijo Takumi

_-Como que se fue! Sois unos completos inútiles!_-dijo la pelirroja claramente enfadada

-_Ya le encontré! Va dirección al hospital!-_dijo el castaño siguiendo a la amenaza

-_Ves! al menos el sirve para algo!-_reclamó la pelirroja feliz de los esfuerzos de Ryo-_Voy a por el saco, vosotros seguidla_

_-Hi!_-dijeron al unisono

**10 minutos mas tarde..**

-_Ya he vuelto y traigo el saco!-_exclamó la pelirroja feliz

-_Aprovecha ahora que esta distraída-_la pelirroja asintió y salto desde el arbol abriendo la gran bolsa atrapando asi a ''la amenaza''

-Jajajaja al fin te atrape! Ahora dinos donde esta Naruto-Sensei!-dijo mirando la bolsa con una sonrisa ''triunfal''

-Sora...-murmuro Ryo intentando llamar la atención de la niña

-Ahora no Ryo-

-Sora...-murmuro esta vez Takumi-Creo que deberías darte la vuelta

-A ver que estan importante para...-se quedó muda al ver a Hinata y Naruto en una ventana del hospital-Pe-pe-pero si-si e-esta a-aqui en-en-encerrada-soltó la bolsa quitando la de encima y descubrió que el que estaba dentro no era Hinata -Ts-tsunade-sama?-Sakura de lo enfadada que estaba golpeo a Sora lo mas fuerte que pudo dejando la K.O y después la tuvieron que llevar a urgencias

**En la habitación de Sora...**

-Sora!-gritó Naruto abriendo la puerta de la habitación de esta

-Naruto-Sensei!-gritó Sora abrazando a Naruto-¿Donde estabas?-preguntó curiosa la oji-rubí

-Yo... es que estuve todo el día aquí hospitalizado

-Hospitalizado!-se sorprendió la pelirroja

-Si es que por unas razones Tsunade me pegó-dijo rascándose la cabeza

-A mi también Tsunade-sama me pego-hizo una pausa-por eso tengo un chichonazo en la cabeza-dijo riéndose

-Naruto-kun!-dijo Hinata alegremente-Te estuve buscando-dijo acercándose a el dandole un beso en la mejilla-¿Q-Que haces aqui?-preguntó Hinata sonrojada

-Yo estaba visitando a...-dijo mirando a todos lados pero ella no estaba-supongo que se ha ido, bueno volvamos a mi habitación, a ver si los guardias piensan que me he escapado-cerró la puerta de la habitación

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado ^^ no se pierdan el próximo capitulo ''Misiones y apariciones'' y gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews y los que hayan puesto que les gusta este fic ¡Hasta la proxima!**


	5. ¡Misiones y apariciones!

**(SORA´S PV)**

Como cada mañana... bueno me saltaré esa parte que es muy aburrida, empezaré de nuevo. Como cada día, o la mayoría de veces, iba a entrenar con mi querido Naruto-sensei, y por mala suerte, siempre estaban el chulito de Takumi y el idiota de Ryo, menudo desperdicio ¿Es que no saben que esos dos son inútiles? y si lo saben...¿Por que los entrenan? ¿No ven que es una perdida de tiempo?

Y claro, no podía faltar el error de los errores. Hinata Hyuga, se cree que podrá seducir a Naruto-sensei ¡Pero no! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No señor! Hice mi mejor esfuerzo pero aun así... nada. Pero gracias a dios vino mi querida y adorada Hokage, nos asigno una misión, pero como también es tan mala, el error también viene con nosotros.

-Por que viene ella con nosotros?-protesté señalando al error-por que no simplemente no hace otra misión?-hice una pausa-creo que su grupo no será de gran ayuda.

-Pretendes dudar de las decisiones de la hokage?-dijo Tsunade claramente enfadada con un dedo amenazante apuntando a mi cabeza.

-Cla-claro que no señora, yo nunca dudaría de las decisiones de una gran líder como usted-¡Aja! Parece que le dí en el clavo, es tan orgullosa como mi querido sensei, pues apareció un sonrojo en su cara y se sentó tranquilamente.

-Pero que tonterías dices-movió su mano de arriba a abajo mientras la otra cubría su cara- Si sigues así terminaré pensando que me estas haciendo la pelota- ... exactamente eso era lo que hacía...

-Que o-os parece si h-hacemos una com-competición?-dijo Hinata con su tono usual de niña angelical, cosa que no es, es un diablo que pretende robarme a mi Naruto-sensei, pero no lo permitiré.

-Una competición!-exclamó nuestro sensei con una sonrisa, yo me alegré de que sonriera y me quedé viéndole como una tonta-Me parece una buena idea.

-A mi también-respondí sin saber bien lo que decía, era como si la lengua se me moviera sola.

-Pues muy bien- aseguró la hokage haciendo una pose de ''soy la líder y nadie dirá lo contrario''

-Eh?! Q-que?-pregunté mientras notaba que todo el mundo me miraba-Que pasa?-volví a preguntar extrañada, el imbécil de Takumi se puso a reír y Ryo simplemente miraba a mi querido sensei con cara fulminante, te juro que si no estuviera la hokage hubiera pegado a esos dos en toda la cara una parte de mi pensaba;

''_Pégales, mátalos ¿A que esperas? Son idiotas!_''

pero la otra respondía...;

''_No lo hagas, no no, después de todo son tus compañeros, debes cuidarlos, respetarlos y..._''

''_¡Basta de tonterías! No escuches al Ángel después de todo, el bien nunca gana_''

''_No le hagas caso, el bien siempre gana, el blanco mola!_''

''_No_!''

''_Si_!''

''_No_''

''_Si_''

''_esto chicas... no os peléis''_

_''No''_

_''Si''_

_''Chicas...¡Chicas!''_

_-_Coño dejad de gritar YAAAAAA!-grité sin pensar, revolviéndome la cabeza como si estuviera muy nerviosa y enfadada, todo el mundo me miraba.

-Etto...-balbuceó la hokage-¿Estas bien Sora?.

-Eh... si c-claro-dije nerviosa forzando una sonrisa.

-Dicen que hablar, sola es el primer síntoma de la locura-dijo Takumi de una forma sabia como si fuera el mas listo del mundo, yo no pude aguantar las ganas de darle un puñetazo y... lo dejé K.O

-Takumi!-gritó la hokage lo recogió y empezó a sacudirlo-Despierta!-no reaccionaba así que como ultimo recurso,usó la técnica ''Despiértate imbécil'' esta técnica es muy antigua consiste en; una persona se desmaya y la otra la ver que no reacciona empieza a darle cachetadas hasta que despierte ¿Que como lo se? Por que Sakura-sama me lo dijo,el día después de que ingresaron a mi sensei en el hospital, así fue como lo sacó de coma.

-Auu! No seas bruta!-gritó adolorido el que se había desmayado

-Que me has dicho?!-enfurecida la hokage formuló un ''Fatality'' y dejó en el suelo a un Takumi semi-muerto

-Etto...- Naruto-sensei cogió a Takumi por los pies y lo empezó a arrastrar-Nosotros ya nos vamos...- balbuceó nervioso al tiempo que salía por la puerta y los demás lo seguimos, primero el error y sus súbditos, y por ultimo el tonto y yo.

**Salida de Konoha 15:00 horas**

**(TAKUMI'S P.O.V)**

Esa hokage es muy bruta, no me extraña que este soltera, se enfada mucho, no se, creo que se parece mucho a la tal Sakura, si la misma que formaba equipo con Naruto-sensei, también es bruta y enfadona, tampoco me extrañe que este soltera.

Me duele la cabeza gracias a ella, tengo dos chichones gigantes en mi cabeza, no se ni como, sigo en pie, siento que no tengo equilibrio al caminar, espero que esto no sea un inconveniente en la misión, no quiero terminar muerto, soy muy guapo,joven y listo como para morir. Si me muero, se muere un héroe de Konoha

-Listos!?-preguntó entusiasmado el sensei-Pues vamos!

A decir verdad todos estábamos entusiasmados incluso yo, era nuestra primera misión era normal esa reacción.

**En un lugar que ni si quiera la mismisima autora sabe donde es**

-Veo que han progresado-se rió entre dientes-Juguemos un poco como en los viejos tiempos

* * *

**Ò.Ó HASTA YO TENGO INTRIGA DE SABER QUE ES LO QUE PASARÁ! ¿Quien es ese extraño sujeto? ¿Que quiere? Lo sabréis en el proximo cap!**

**Se despide la autora loca de este fic**


End file.
